The similarity's are all around
by Lnyarg
Summary: A one-shot of how Sakura, Tory, Tomoyo, and Yukito would react to Lenalee, Komui, Allen, and Kanda. It's kind of crackish and I wrote it because I found so many similarity's between both of these groups.


This is a quick one-shot I did to show the similarity's of Cardcaptor Sakura and D. Gray man, it was really fun to write it.

* * *

><p>Poor Sakura had no idea what was going on. Yukito was in an eating contest against another boy with white hair and a strange scar on his face. Tomoyo was talking happily with a man wearing a white beret and lad coat. Tory was giving a menacing glare to another boy with long blue hair that shot back an equally menacing glare. Sakura herself was sitting next to a girl with long pigtails that had a greenish tint to them. She noticed that each of these strange people had a funny cross looking symbol on their jackets.<p>

" Hello there." Greeted the girl with green hair.

" H-Hello." Sakura greeted back nervously.

" I'm Lenalee Lee, what's your name."

" I'm Sakura Hinamoto. Hoy! Lee? Are you related to Syaoran Li?"

The Lenalee stopped to think a moment, then shook her head. Sakura was probably even more confused than before, she didn't think that was possible.

" Sakura!" Tomoyo said looking at her with sparking eyes. " I was talking with this man over costume design and I have a whole ton of new ideas now!"

Tomoyo grabbed the sweat dropping Sakura's arm and pulled her up to her feet.

" Let's go! Then I can record even more of Sakura's bravery in outfits that are twice as cute!" Bright flames of determination burned in Tomoyo's eyes.

" Tomoyo-chan.." Sakura said nervously, her friend always scared her when she got like this.

" Oh! So this is the girl you were talking about!" The man in the beret said happily.

" Yes, Mr. Komui." Tomoyo told him.

" Ah! She's so cute! Almost as cute as my Lenalee!" He said and ran over to hug Sakura.

She backed away in horror but stopped when she heard a loud thumping noise.

" Lenalee!" Komui cried out sadly.

" What where you're going." Tory said with flames of anger engulfing his entire body.

" Brother! You shouldn't go around hugging strangers like that, you scared poor Sakura!" Lenalee told him annoyed.

" That's Tory for you, always looking out for his little sister." Yukito said in between bites of food.

" He's her brother." The white haired boy said surprised. " Wow, he acts completely different from the way Komui behaves. In fact he reminds me a lot of you Kanda."

" Shut up Beansprout!" The boy Kanda yelled from the place he was sitting.

" You must be good friends with Kanda, Allen." Yukito said with a small smile on his face.

" What!" They both cried at Yukito at the same time.

" Yes, you're both very similar to me and Tory." He went on happily not noticing the other two's shock.

Tory sighed and looked back at Komui, who was still lying on the ground. Then he looked back to Yukito, who was now in the lead of the eating contest against the boy named Allen.

" Yuki, how much are you planning to eat anyway." He asked seriously to his friend.

" As much as I possibly can!" Yukito called back over.

" Tch, just when we had our hands full with one over eating beansprout another comes along to join him." Kanda sighed with a very annoyed look on his face.

" What's you say." Tory asked looking over in the swordsman's direction once again.

" Tory!" Sakura cried stepping in front of her older brother. " No! Don't get in a fight with him!"

Tory looked at his sister and sighed loudly. He turned away from Kanda and went over to where Yukito was eating again. Sakura looked at Kanda.

" You shouldn't make fun of other people." She said and turned away quickly.

Sakura went back to Lenalee who seemed to be the nicest one in this group of people and also the only girl.

" Who are you people, anyways?" Sakura asked.

" We are exorcists from the Black Order." Lenalee told her calmly.

" Exorcists! Like people who exorcise ghosts and demons?" Sakura exclaimed.

" No, we destroy Akuma. They are machines made by the Millennium Earl to destroy humanity."

" Hoy!" Sakura cried.

" Wow! It almost sounds as exciting as being the Cardcaptor!" Tomoyo cried.

" Cardcaptor?" Lenalee asked.

" Yes, I had control over different spirits that are sealed inside of card, basically." Sakura told her.

" Could it be innocence?" Lenalee questioned

" Innocence?" It was Sakura's turn to be puzzled now.

Lenalee explained that innocence was what exorcists used to fight against Akuma and the Millennium Earl. Sakura hurriedly told her that she didn't think that her cards were made of innocence because they had been made by Clow Reed.

" But now that I think of it, where are we?" Lenalee said and looked around.

Sakura realized that she had no idea where they were or how they had gotten to this place. She blinked and... woke up to find herself in her room.

" Hoy!" She cried getting up in alarm.

Kero was watching something on the TV and turned to look at Sakura.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" I had a really weird dream." Sakura said to him.

" Was it a foretelling dream?"

" No, I don't think so."

" Hmm. Well, if you're sure about that want to watch this new show that I found."

Sakura looked at the TV and cried out in alarm.

" What! What is it!" Kero panicked.

" Those were the people in my dream!"

" Huh! You were dreaming about the people in D. Gray man!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot. Maybe someday I'll write something about the two worlds coming together.<p>

That would be scary, after all Sakura doesn't seem like the type of person that would do well in a place like the D. Gray Man world and what would happen if someone like Road found her! Actually that might make a pretty good story to read.

Please read and review my first one-shot!


End file.
